villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac (Netflix's Castlevania)
Isaac is a major antagonist in Netflix's cartoon adaptation of Castlevania, loosely based on the character from the video games. He is the misanthropic servant and Devil Forgemaster of Count Dracula, who aids him in his attempted genocide of humanity. He was voiced by Adetokumboh M'Cormack. Appearance Contrary to the flamboyant redhead with garish, revealing clothes and tattoos of the game, he is portrayed as a tall, bald and dark-skinned man, with two scars on the side of his head, in full Devil Forgemaster uniform. Personality In contrast with the raging, violent and over-the-top fanatic of the game, he is a very quiet and collected man of a few words, though no less violent and devoted to Dracula, making it even more unsettling in a way. He despises humans, and despises even more being one, resenting them for shunning him and rewarding service with ill-treatments, and flogging himself as a penance of sort. He believes that Dracula will purify the world, and the only way to make him furious is treachery, be it only considered. Background Isaac used to serve under a master who mistreated him and scorned him for showing devotion, believing that there was no love in the world, prompting Isaac to kill him. He spent years as a slave and learned magic from occultists’ books. He was rescued from bandits by Dracula when the latter was traveling around the word at the request of his wife Lisa. No mention of Julia is ever made. When Dracula started his campaign to eradicate humanity, Hector and Isaac sided with him in earnest, having experienced first-hand how cruel humans could be. As such, Dracula holds them in higher esteem than the Vampire Nobles of his court, who follow him because of his might and to feed on humans. Role in the story Isaac is very close to Dracula, who regards him as the closest thing he has to a friend, and his only truly loyal general. He and Hector use their Devil Forgery to raise the dead and turn them into monsters for Dracula's army. Dracula confides in him that he knows his generals are turning on him, as his goal will leave them with no-one to feed. He admits that he lied to them about only wanting to reduce numbers, but Isaac does not care. Later, the Viking Vampire Lord Godbrand approaches Isaac after a raid on a human village that was not sanctioned by Dracula, trying to convince him that Dracula is unfit to rule, but the enraged Devil Forgemaster kills him to punish his insubordination, and later disperses his ashes to the wind. Hector later talks to Isaac, confiding that he is disappointed by the Vampire Nobles’ constant petty power struggles, though he convinces him to support their plan to attack the city of Braila, saying that it will keep them occupied. Isaac later reports to Dracula that Carmilla is leading her troops to invade the Castlevania, but all vampire soldiers are wiped out before Dracula can enter the fray, as the mage Sypha Belnades teleported the Castle away, flooding all of them in consecrated water. When Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades and Dracula's son Alucard storm the Castle, Isaac is willing to fight, but Dracula teleports him away to safety through a magic mirror, not wanting to see him die. Isaac lands in a desert, surrounded by thieves whom he slaughters, and resolves to forge an army to lead his own war against humanity. External links *Isaac at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Heretics Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necromancers Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Nihilists